


do you think we'll be in love forever?

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Babysitter AU, Biting, Collars, Daddy Kink, Other, Panties, rlly underage also my first fic yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is my first time writing smut</p><p>yikes</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you think we'll be in love forever?

It was an odd and inappropriate situation. The man who had watched you grow up had become more than just your babysitter. It made him sick when he thought about it too much. It made you sick sometimes too. But still, you welcomed him into your home with a kiss on the mouth every time he came over.

You remember the first time the two of you slept in the same bed. He went to check on you and found you lying awake. “Can i talk to you?” You had whispered, feeling tears in your eyes. He nodded and took a seat on the bed. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, sir-”

“No need to call me that.”

“Patrick. I was hoping you could stay with me until i fall asleep,” you sounded so timid, half expecting him to yell like your parents did, exclaiming that you were too old for some of your behaviors.

“Of course i will,” he smiled. You didn’t expect him to lay down next to you. You blushed and scooted closer, inching nearer to him until you could feel his warmth. “What are you doing?” Patrick whispered with a small laugh.

“I’m cold… and i think i have a crush on you.”

“Oh, i knew that,” he confessed. You blushed when he put an arm around you. “It was very obvious, dear. I like you a lot too, and I don’t want your parents to know. they’ll take you away from me.”

You remained silent, grabbing his hand and running your fingers over the pretty veins. Finally, you spoke, “I promise I won’t tell.”

He smiled at that and planted a kiss on your forehead.

That was three years ago, and now that you were sixteen, you had to try harder to still get him to come over. Causing trouble and being generally irresponsible was the only way. Because of this, your parents believed you still needed supervision. So, when they went on a cruise for a week in the summer, you were happy to know that Patrick would be coming over.

When he arrived, you were in your room. he knocked on the door, “Where’s my kiss, princess?”

You gulped and kneeled on your bed in a collar and lacy panties. Whenever you sat on his lap he’d get hard, so his reaction probably wouldn’t be that bad. Still, you were worried. “Come fucking get it, you gross old man.” you teased.

He opened the door and blushed, pretending to look pissed, “Cut the bullshit, kitten. You’re lucky i’m not going wash your mouth out with soap for that.” Patrick was growling now, and it was unbearably hot.

You let out a sigh and reached under your pillow, pulling out a condom. “I want you to fuck me. Would you like me to call you master? How about daddy?”

He ripped the condom from you and growled loudly, “Panties off, babydoll.”

You quickly threw them to the floor and let him push you to the bed while he undressed. You watched him put the condom on his thick cock, feeling your body heat up in arousal. He crawled on top of you and began biting and sucking at your neck. “You’re all mine, I wish everyone could know you’re mine. I want to put marks on you, my slutty little princess.”

“I’m all yours,” you said breathily, whining at the bites and the prickly feeling from his growing beard. “Anything for you.” You groan when you feel him pressing into you, still muttering dirty things to you.

“Such a naughty little pet,” he grunted. “I’m gonna go easy on you this time, baby,” he said kindly, breaking his possessive character.

“Thank you,” you moaned out as he began thrusting slowly.

As he began to speed up, he began to grunt and growl in your ear. “Call me master. I own you, baby.”

“Harder, master,” you choked out as you clawed at his back. He began to bite harder and thrust faster.

“Mmm. You’re so hot, babe,” he uttered before moaning loudly. He buried his face in your neck and began to speed up until you climaxed, he soon followed.

“I’m so tired. I wanna sleep,” you mumbled, causing him to pull out and collapse next to you. With a whimper, you crawled onto him, laying your head on his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, the two of you drifted off.

You slept for hours. When you awoke, you were alone in your bed. At first you were worried that what had happened was simply a dream. In a hurry, you picked up your phone and opened snapchat. With a few clicks you were looking at yourself through your front camera. You grinned and admired the marks on your neck and collarbone.

Beyond proud, you snapped a photo, making it as casual as possible while still getting a hickey in the shot. “How are you?” you captioned it, letting out a small laugh before sending it. You grabbed his dark blue button up shirt from the floor and messily buttoned only a few of the buttons before making your way downstairs.

“How’d you sleep babydoll?” he asked gently as you entered the kitchen. He was shirtless and wearing tight jeans that were unbuttoned and unzipped. You didn’t reply, too in awe at his beauty. His skin was pale and soft. He turned around to dig through the fridge, and you saw the pink and red marks from where you dug into his back.

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you,” you whispered as a bit of guilt began to weigh you down.

To your surprise, Patrick simply laughed, “I’m not hurt! Are you okay? I bit you much harder than I originally intended.”

“I’m fine! I like the marks a lot,” you confessed.

“I can give you more later, if you’d like.”

“I’d love that.”


End file.
